


Arii's collection of unfiished works and somewhat original content

by Arii_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, This is just my dumping ground, Tumblr Prompt, i don't know how to tag, mostly original works, this is harder because I do't kow what I'll even post yet, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Arii_Writes
Summary: Welcome to my collection of unfinished works, original works, and works I want to post somewhere but just can't think of where.A lot of the works in this will feature OCs, other characters, and some one-shots or small promoted works. Each work will be titled in the following format: Title | Fandom | ShipExample: One more night | DC | Halbarry
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Introduction and request template

Welcome to my collection of unfinished works, original works, and works I want to post somewhere but just can't think of where.

A lot of the works in this will feature OCs, other characters, and some one-shots or small promoted works. Each work will be titled in the following format: Title | Fandom | Ship

 **Example:** One more night | DC | Halbarry

If certain works are loved a lot or receive good feedback I will consider posting the full work as an independent post, I don't expect this to happen often though as I tend to write more original work than fanfiction these days and honestly, original works don't do well on this site.

If you're craving for something particular, you can leave a prompt in the comments to this chapter using this template:

 **Rating:** Gen/Teen/Mature/Explicit

 **Ship:** You don't need to add ships, but please add characters/fandoms/my OCs here instead. Please no real people or minor/adult ships.

 **Prompt:** Go wild, anything you want, please keep in mind I won't write any NSFW for characters who are under 16 in their source, even when aged up. 

Blank Template:

> **Prompt Request!**
> 
> **Rating:**
> 
> **Ship:**
> 
> **Prompt:**

Some of the works in this collection may contain triggering descriptions, mentions, and topics. All triggering content will be marked as such in the notes at the beginning of the work.

Anyway, thankyou for taking the time to read this instead of jumping to whatever chapter earned the tag that bought you here. I hope you take the time to read some of my original works as well as request something, I'm always riddled with writer's block and could do with more prompts in my life. 


	2. Everyone lost something in the war | Original | N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based off of this prompt:  
>  **It's mid-morning.  
>  There's a band of heavy cloud.  
> You're in the suburbs of a city.  
> There's a sad feel to the place.**
> 
> I wrote this forever ago, it's quite short but I needed something to post just so you'd have something to read other than the intro.

It had never been like this before, the city was usually a hive of activity, people running back and forth to get to where they were going, but now, everything was just so bleak. Given what had happened, the cool grey sky thick with cloud seemed almost appropriate. The only people left wandering the streets were searching for it, whatever, or whoever, it was that they loved.

**_Everyone lost something in the war._ **

One man was sitting alone on a withered old bench, bouquet in his hand, just waiting, the smallest shred of hope in his eye. Something about him seemed brighter than the few people around him trading their missing person flyers like they were prison cigarettes. It was almost eery in comparison, everything about him just screaming that it was out of place, like he was a ghost of the past.

The woman closest to him, she’d been stopping every miserable face that passed her, begging them for any bit of information they knew about the young girl in the photo. The girl couldn’t have been more than six years old, and she was just clinging onto her stack of posters, only letting go to give one up for her cause.

**_Everyone lost something in the war._ **


	3. Skyblock Journal 1 | Original | N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this because I wanted to make a skyblock survival/adventure map for Minecraft, but I stopped towards the end of the map build deciding to save it for java instead. 
> 
> The premise was that you go about your skyblock life bridging from island to island finding the journals of the previous resident and slowly discover the sinister story behind the world as well as guidance on the next steps to take. This is the first journal I planned to be found on the starter island. 
> 
> If you like the premise of the map let me know and I'll re-consider making it again.

For anyone who happens across this book, I must apologise for my atrocious handwriting before introducing myself. My name is Professor Lionel J Creek, I was investigating an ancient tomb on my quest to discover the great mysteries of the past, and before I knew it I was where you are now my friend. To preface my story you need to know my history.

As I stated previously I am - or was, if I’m never to return - a Professor in archaeology with a speciality in myth and legend. I was on an expedition to uncover the truth behind the dragon of the night, a part of our past that had been almost eradicated until I stumbled upon carvings in the tomb of the fallen. I’d heard whispers surround me as I mumbled the translation to myself and I knew I had to begin the quest to discover the secrets. After months of research leading nowhere, I found a lead. It was a riddle “For those who throw the eye the path is known.” 

2 years later, my life savings, 6 men, and one camera, we began the journey by horse. We found our way into some mountains, our food was running low, 3 of our men left, but a few loyal companions and I refused to give up when the end was so near. 4 days later our food ran out, in desperate need of shelter we entered a shallow cave. As the kindling took and the fire began to illuminate our surroundings I couldn’t believe it. The walls were awash with engravings and painted depictions of dragon worship. We rested the night deciding it best to investigate with a clear mind - translating fragmented dead languages rich with magic on no sleep being too dangerous.

When morning came we got straight to work. I translated the first set of text, “Those who take the dragons path be warned for the abys awaits.” We should have taken heed to that warning. After hours of work, we found the path. Once we entered the tomb it sealed shut, trapping my good friend Harry behind us. With no other choices, I began piecing together the scriptures on the walls. It was going well until I made the mistake of uttering a particularly confusing phrase under my breath. 

“He who has faith will find peace in the trial, he who lacks will fall and fail.”

I now understand what it meant. Before I had the chance to react I was no longer in the tomb, but stranded here. It’s been a few days and the island is so small I’m to adventure on, but I leave for you supplies I belive to aid you in your own survival. I also leave you the cat that has been here since I arrived, I named him Cuddles after my daughter’s cat back home. Take care of him or let him take care of you, you may only have each other for a while yet. My only hope is the heart of an adventurer burns bright in you.

-Prof. L.J.Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you like the premise of the map, let me know and I might make it.


End file.
